1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a laser firing apparatus for a high efficiency solar cell, and more specifically, to a laser firing apparatus for a high efficiency solar cell including at least one laser generating unit that forms a front electrode unit by irradiating a laser to the front electrode unit formed on a front surface of a semiconductor substrate for the solar cell, and forms a back surface field (BSF) layer by irradiating a laser to a back metal paste region formed on a back surface of the semiconductor substrate, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon classifying a solar cell based on a substrate material therefor, the solar cell may be further classified largely into three types, such as a crystalline silicon based solar cell, an amorphous silicon based solar cell, and a compound semiconductor based solar cell. Further, types of the crystalline silicon based solar cell includes a single crystalline solar cell and a polycrystalline solar cell.
In a fabrication process of the silicon crystalline solar cell, a firing process performed by heating the silicon crystalline solar cell is essential. At this time, the firing process is generally performed by a method that performs heat treatment for several minutes at a high temperature by using a belt furnace. During performing of the firing process, a phenomenon occurs whereby lifetime of carriers is reduced, which has an effect on the efficiency of the solar cell. Therefore, in order to maintain the lifetime of the carriers, a study on the method that minimizes the heat treatment time of the silicon substrate is urgently needed.